


Love and War

by MissLee



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire, Angst, Doomed Relationship, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Graphic Violence, Secret Relationship, Separations, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, War, Werewolf Peter, underworld AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Written for illuminatedpersona who said:if i'm not late for the prompt here's what i had in mind =) recently i've rewatched the movie Underworld and immediately thought about steter. no particular reason, i just thought about werewolf!peter and vampire!stiles, assholes in love, secret relationship because weres and vampires are at war. so if you're interested i'd read it =)





	Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> I actually watched the film so I could do this and genuinely enjoyed it; thought the world building was pretty great. 
> 
> I continue to be shite at coming up with titles. 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)

* * *

 

“You always look so lovely in red.” 

Stiles froze. He knew that voice. He whipped around from where he was washing the evidence of his bloodshed away. “Peter? Peter, you asshole!”

He catapulted himself at his lover. “Where have you been! I thought they’d killed you!” He shouted into Peter’s shoulder, grabbing desperately at the back of his jacket, crushing him into his chest.

“I know, my love,” Peter soothed. “It’s ok, I’m here now.” He clutched Stiles back just as tightly.

“If I didn’t love you-” Stiles began but cut himself off as he felt his eyes begin to prick with salty tears. 

“You’d kill me, sweetheart, I know.” 

They stood like that for a while, just basking in each others closeness, aware that they could be found at any minute when the rest of the unit came looking for Stiles to find out what happened to the now-dead coven members he’d slaughtered in a fit of rage. Just hours earlier he’d returned to the mansion to talk of a den having been successfully attacked and all members killed. He’d feared the worst when he’d heard the name Hale banded around like a cheap punchline to a terrible joke. Stiles resented his kind. If it weren’t for their greed and blind selfishness the war would never have begun and he wouldn’t be spending all of his time sick with worry that his werewolf lover would be discovered and put to death in front of him, the same way that Sonya had been sacrificed in front of Lucian so many centuries ago. 

Peter breathed the scent of Stiles in. Beyond this night he wouldn’t - couldn’t -  remain here in the city he’d grown up in and wandering the dark alleys in which they’d first met. Clandestine meetings under the cover of midnight were too risky now that the leaders of the opposition had snuffed out his family’s home - some, like him, had been able to escape. Others weren’t so lucky. His sister was among the losses and it would fall to him now to take the youngest surviving members away from here and to somewhere safe. If anywhere _was_ still safe. 

“I can’t stay here,” he whispered into the top of Stiles’ head. Stiles pulled away and cupped Peter’s weathered and world-weary face.

“I know,” he replied, just as quietly, afraid that if he were any louder this quiet peace they found themselves in would shatter. 

Peter stared into Stiles’ eyes; they were beautiful, big, round, innocent as a doe, and coloured like the richest honey. He’d miss them.

“Please don’t look at me like that, Peter. You make it seem as though you’re seeing me for the last time.” Stiles hurt all over. This was the last time and he knew it, but he would do anything to prolong it for just a moment longer. 

“I have loved you always, my darling.” Gently, Peter pressed their lips together. Their kiss was chaste, tainted with the melancholy that only exists when two doomed souls are forced to part. They separate and Peter looks over at the bodies of the soldiers who attacked his den. “Leave now, I’ll make it look like they were killed by our kind but you need to go, Stiles. Get as far away from here as possible.” 

Stiles takes one last look at the man he fell in love with so many moons ago, “I’ll find you again, someday. I promise,” he says fervently and then he’s gone.


End file.
